Talk:Muppets from Space
Hulu A link to view the whole movie has just been posted here. While I think the movie was uploaded by the distribution company, I question whether it should be included here. I mean, the DVD is still in print, and the movie can be purchased on iTunes. --Minor muppetz 22:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I have my doubts. The person who put it up is somebody called "PIX", and they seem to have a bunch of other Columbia titles. On the other hand, Sony's page has a bunch of TV shows, but no feature films. I'm going to e-mail them. -- Ken (talk) 23:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay -- Hulu is a legit site for production companies to make their content available on the internet. It's not like YouTube -- only the official source can post a movie or TV show on Hulu. Check out the Wikipedia entry on Hulu for more info. ::So I think posting a Hulu link is fine for us. -- Danny (talk) 23:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. I didn't know that. Thanks, Danny! -- Ken (talk) 05:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem! I'm glad you're watching out for nefarious behavior. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::That's what they call me: The Fast and Nefarious! Seriously, I just got an answer. They said, "Hi Ken. Yes, these are legitimately offered through Sony/Columbia - Pix is a division of Sony: www.sonypictures.com/tv/pixnetwork/. Thanks for checking!" So I feel better. -- Ken (talk) 03:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::The link is broken or something.I tried it,and the site gave me a page saying it doesn't exist.--Hihokermitthefroghere 00:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That's because when you go to Hulu, it actually takes you to Crackle for Columbia stuff. I fixed the link. -- Ken (talk) 03:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::More than that, it's because both Hulu and Crackle license stuff for a certain period of time, when it comes to movies, and then certain titles will vanish and then reappear again (last time it was directly on Hulu). Netflix has similar deals but, unlike the others, will include a specific expiration date about a month before an item is pulled (several items currently on that page have gone back and forth, like Farscape, but since it uses logos over links, it's easier to just park back on the talk page until an item resurfaces). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::So should I say Crackle instead of Hulu? The actual link to the movie doesn't even say Hulu, even though I started on Hulu. -- Ken (talk) 04:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::When the thread originally started, it was on Hulu. Now it's on Crackle, some of whose content can be viewed on Hulu. I'm personally in favor of just taking it out, since it goes back and forth and switches around and anyone who wants to watch it online can find it by Googling. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::That's kind of what I thought, too. I took it out. -- Ken (talk) 05:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Title Shouldn't this be "Muppets from Space"? I see that there's a redirect, so I wanted to ask first. -- Ken (talk) 00:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, lowercase from is standard in movie titles. I'll move it. —Scott (talk) 03:10, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Muppet Movies infobox The Muppet Movies infobox appears broken on this page for me. No matter where I put it, it appears center-justified instead of right-justified and is in the middle of all sorts of copy. I don't think the template is broken, since it's working on the other pages. Is anyone else experiencing this? -- Peter (talk) 22:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. —Scott (talk) 05:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Dubious Fact Awhile back, an anonymous user added this claim, unsourced: "*In the final scene of the film where Gonzo's alien brothers sing "Celebration", one of the puppets used was actually an original Gonzo puppet from the late 1970's." It strikes me as rather unlikely, given the number of times the original Gonzo puppet was redone, and if they did have one left, it seems odd to redo him rather than just use another spare Gonzo or a new one for that scene. The lack of sourcing or specificity makes this suspect, unless anyone can recall something about this from the Muppets from Space making of book or whatnot. --Andrew, Aleal 14:15, 28 April 2006 (UTC) 14:14, 28 April 2006 (UTC)'' :Yeah, that doesn't sound right to me. Unless there's a source for it, I'd say take it out. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:59, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I asked just on the off chance it was actually in Muppets from Space: The Making of Muppet Movie Magic. --Andrew, Aleal 15:02, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Neutral point of view? The synopsis here is good... but using words like "superb" and "great" to describe its merits don't fit with what I understand to be the objective voice inherent in the Wiki concept. At the very least, there should be a mention of the many fans who didn't find MFS up to par. Or am I out of line? PrawnRR 18:22, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) You're right... Wiki articles should be made of facts, and not opinions. Go ahead and edit it to be more NPOV. -- Toughpigs 18:35, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Okay... I edited, but it could still use some fleshing out. PrawnRR 18:51, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) That works, for now. -- Toughpigs 18:56, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Did Gonzo really ever wonder what he was before Muppets from Space, though? I remember the other characters sometimes doing so, but I always thought Gonzo's identity crisis was more of a Muppet Babies creation.--Pantalones 19:00, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) I don't know if you could say he was wondering... There was definitely some confusion about it. Kermit mentions it in The Muppet Movie when he's talking to himself. In the Liberace episode, Gonzo tries to talk his way into Liberace's dressing room by claiming to be a bird. I think you're right that he didn't have any angst about it until Muppet Babies. -- Toughpigs 23:03, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC)